Understanding Why
by Muchalu
Summary: Alisha is still confused on how and why she fell in love with present day Simon. During the 3 months before Christmas, all of her questions will be answered. Set before the Christmas episode.
1. Felicia

You know when I'm obsessed with something when: I write Fan fiction about it. Yes from manga/anime, to Glee, and now Misfits, I have made an interesting journey through writing fan fiction. I just got into Misfits about three weeks ago today. And I have to say that it's on my Top five favorite shows. Anyway, this is my first Misfits fan fic and I'm excited about it. It takes place during the three months before the Christmas episode and how Simon and Alisha finally get together. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Misfits.

* * *

><p>It's interesting how the days go by when you have nothing to do. Every day for the past week I have been doing nothing. I have no job and the man I love doesn't exist yet and doesn't know that I love him. So now, I sit in my room ignoring all text and calls from my friend Felicia who wants to either go shopping or go to a party.<p>

Hey bitch, lets go to the mall ya?

Carl's hving a party, u can forget bout that dick head runner n' have some fun.

Oi! You lil' wanker I knw u c these!

Fckin cunt, answer my calls!

Fine, last txt from me EVER.

Come on A, come have some fun for 1.

What did those losers do 2 u?

Ugh, fine. Leavin w/o u. ttyl.

Annoying prat. I hated her so much. She ignores me while I am community service and then once I get out, I'm her friend again. Fake bitch. Fuck them all to hell. I wish Future Simon was here. He would cuddle with me and tell me that I'm beautiful and special. He was my Prince Charming. But then he had to save me and die. He had to make sure everything went in the right direction. So now I'm stuck with having to wait for his present day self to love me like he did. Like that's ever going to happen.

Simon has been the only person I haven't talked to since we got out. I've talked to Kelly a bunch, Curtis maybe once, and even received a weird text from Captain Annoying, but nothing from Simon. My phone buzzed again and it was my mom. I let it go straight to voicemail. When my phone started to buzz again to show I had a message, I typed in the code and listened.

"Alisha darling, it's your mum. Mrs. Hurst has informed me that you have yet to leave the house once. Are you okay darling? I know you might be upset that your father and I have jetted off to Ireland for a spell, but we still feel you need to learn your lesson after being arrested. You need to learn that you can't do whatever you want. And I know it's been a week since you've been out, but sweetheart you still seem distant. Any who, please go out and get some fresh air."

Always the caring mother that one is. I guess it wouldn't hurt to go out for some air. I took a shower, got dressed in a purple dress and cropped blue jean jacket and headed out for the first time in a week. It was almost Autumn which meant the leaves were slowing changing and the air was getting a bit chilly. I walked around the neighborhood mindlessly until I realized that I was on an unfamiliar street. Great. The first time I'm out in a week and I'm lost. I couldn't really call anyone since I basically cut myself off from most of my friends. I could call Kelly, but she was probably busy. Just fucking great.

"Alisha?"

I quickly turned around, startled by the voice behind me. It was Felicia.

"Oh My God! How are you sweetie? Why haven't you returned my calls?" she asked. Felicia hadn't changed a bit since the last time I saw her. She was wearing a super short white skirt with a pink tank and a white jacket in her hands. Her blond hair fall down to her shoulders and it looked like she added some brown highlights in her hair. But there was something a bit off about her. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Well, since you are now up and about, why don't you come to my place and we can get ready for the party!" She grabbed my hand and started walking.

"Felicia, I really don't feel like going to a party tonight. Plus, why are you over here?" I asked.

"Long story short. This mate of my dad has this super cute son. But he was too innocent for me. However his friend wasn't if you catch my drift." She winked at me.

"You haven't changed have you?"

"Sweetie, you are the only one that has changed. What the fuck has been up? Why have you bee ignoring my calls and everything? Is it those weirdos you've been hanging out with? That runner is a dick head you know."

"They aren't weird. I've been through a lot with them and they have pretty much been there for me more than you have in the past few weeks."

"Whatever. It's all in the past now right? Let's go and get ready." Felicia seemed awfully off. She usually talks more about herself than caring about how I'm doing. It was like she was trying to be on my good side. And then I realized, she was wearing gloves and holding my hand. This was not good.

"Felicia, let go of my hand you bitch." I said.

"If I do you would run away. I never get to see you!" She said as she dragged me down the street.

"Felicia, please let go now!" I raised my other hand to push her, but she caught it and smiled.

"Alisha thinks she's so smart doesn't she? Touching guys with you powers." My eyebrows raised a little as she mentioned my powers. "Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about." She continued. "Well I want it."

"You can have this cursed power if you want, but there is no way to get it. Trust me. Now let me go!"

"Oh there is a way. All I have to do is suck your beauty out of so I can stay beautiful and your powers will come right out to. Simple as that." She was just cementers from my face. I had to do something a quick. So I kicked her in the knee and started to run. I really had no clue on where I was. But I had to think quickly since Felicia was on my ass. I ran all through the neighborhood trying to find a familiar street when I saw him.

Simon was walking down the street with his mp3 on and a bag of groceries in his hand. I started screaming his name and ran towards him. He was my only hope rather I liked it or not.

After screaming his name five times, he finally looked up and saw me running towards him. I could tell he was shocked to see me, but I just didn't have the time have polite chitchat with him.

"Simon, you have to help me. This girl I know, Felicia, is trying to kill me in order to steal my power. I don't know how she knows, but I need help." I pleaded. His blue eyes went from staring at me to looking behind me and seeing Felicia run towards us.

"Grab my elbow. It's covered." He told me. I did as he said and we disappeared. "Come on, let's run but don't let go or else she will see you." I nodded my head ran behind him still gripping to his arm. After a few blocks, we ran up to a house where he got out a key and started to unlock it. I guess this is where his family lives. Once inside, he locked the door and turned us visible again.

"Thank you so much. You don't know how grateful I am." I said.

"That's what friends do right? We help each other." He smiled down at me. Simon than began to blush a little looking down at his arm. I followed his gaze and saw that I was still holding on to his arm. I jumped back quickly, letting go as I did.

"Sorry about that. Hey, do you think I could stay here a bit? I don't feel comfortable going home when I know she knows where I live and everything." I stood a few feet away from him, looking at the ground. I don't know why I was so nervous. But many thoughts went through my head: If I stayed I would be safe from Felicia, I could get to know Simon a bit more, and I could see if the Simon I fell in love with before is somewhere in this present day one.

"Yes, of course. I wouldn't want you to get hurt or anything. Please make yourself comfortable." He started walking towards the kitchen and I followed.

"Your parents won't mind would they?" I asked.

"My parents are at a couples retreat to try and see if their marriage is worth saving. And my sister is staying at my Grans. So it's just me and my computer." He said taking the groceries out of the plastic bags he was carrying.

"Sounds like my house except my parents went on Holiday without me. They have our nosey neighbor spying on my every move. That's why I was out today." I sat down at the kitchen table and watched as he unpacked. His movements reminded me so much of the future him. How he carefully organized everything before putting something away. I started to shiver a little. Well the future him and the current him are basically the same person. Almost.

"Um, Alisha, w-w-would you like to stay for, um, dinner? It's almost 6 and you are probably hungry after that crazy girl chased after you." Simon, by this time, was down putting the groceries away and was standing by the refrigerator waiting for my answer. I nodded my head and said sure while a smile appeared on his face.

"How does spaghetti sound?" he asked and I just nodded again. This wasn't too bad.

After dinner, we watched the movie Inception together, which was an American film that his father had bought. As the movie progressed, I stared to get tired. I had a long day and I was still really scared to go home. But I really didn't want to ask Simon if I could stay. That would be way to awkward.

"Hey Alisha?" I heard Simon say. I turned towards him.

"Yeah?"

"Um, if you are too scared of going back, you can, um, stay in my sister's room for the night."

"Simon you really don't have to do that." I was happy he offered me to stay, which I did, but I felt like he was doing it to be nice.

"Your safety is what is important. I know you are a strong woman, but I feel like there is something very off about your friend. And if she wants your powers, that means she is a danger to you and you can't handle it alone."

I was silent for a moment. Not because I was thinking about his proposal, but because of what he said. He wanted to protect me. He want to protect me just like his future self did.

"Yeah, sure." I managed to say. Maybe, just maybe in time I would fall in love with him like Future Simon said. Maybe this time alone with each other would help me understand why.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for reading! Please review! The next chapter will be up soon!<p> 


	2. A Simple Touch

Sorry this took so long! I'm in college and things get just a bit crazy when trying to balance everything. I haven't had some me time since the day I moved in. It's been super annoying. So this has been my first time writing for fun since I first published this story. Hope you like the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Misfits.

* * *

><p>I couldn't sleep. Whenever I closed my eyes, all I could see was her face. Felicia having powers? Well a lot of people got powers after that storm, but why did her powers have to involve sucking the life form of people to stay young and also keep their powers? That was just creepy as hell. I knew she was selfish and what not, but not to THIS level. I tossed and turned a little trying to get comfortable in Simon's little sister's bed. It felt weird to intrude like this, but it was better to be with someone than no one at all.<p>

I glanced at the clock and saw that it was just 2:31. Damn it. Why couldn't I fall asleep? I glanced around to find my sandals and walked out the room and headed towards the kitchen. Maybe some water would help calm me down. As I walked down the hall, I saw a faint light in another room by the stairs. Curious, I walked towards it and knocked on it lightly. This had to be Simon's room. It was only a few moments later did Simon open the door with a worried expression on his face.

"Is everything alright?" he asked me.

"I just couldn't sleep. You know, still a little shaken up by the whole ex-mate trying to kill me thing. Mind if I hang in here for a bit?" I asked. I knew I was pushing it, but I just needed to be close to someone. Simon nodded his head and moved out of the door way to let me in. The room was dark with the only light source coming from a laptop on a desk by the window. The floor and shelves were neat and organized for a boy or even me for that matter. And I could faintly see a line of DVDs by his window too.

"You know your room is neater than mine." I giggled.

"Is that a problem?" I heard him say.

"No, it's just that out of all the blokes I've been around, yours is the first room that actually looks livable. There is no way a creepy monster is hiding under your desk."

"Well, I want to make sure I'm always on time. So keeping things organized is easier for me. If I want to edit films, I have to keep thing tidy and stuff."

I headed over to his bed and sat down. "Well," I said, "There is no problem with that. That's actually a feature you have to tell girls when you hit on them. Not that you should , but you know, um, what I meant was-"

"It's just a good feature to keep in mind." He said as he walked to his desk.

"Yeah, sure." We were silence for a few minutes before I saw him get up and move to the door.

"Are you leaving?" I asked him.

"I was going to sleep in my sister's room." He said.

"No! I mean, um, would you mind just staying here? We can sleep in the same bed." Please don't refuse, please don't refuse.

"But what if you touch me?"

"I can sleep under the cover and you can sleep over?" I waited for him to give me my answer. I know that he would most likely say no, but I just couldn't help but try. His future self told me it was me falling in love with him that made him the future him, but I just didn't really understand that. How did that work? We couldn't have sex because of my powers. Plus, he already gave it up to that slutty charity girl with the psycho killing dad. So how do we fall in love?

I felt the bed begin to move and my head shot to the left to see his figure sitting on the edge of the bed. I smiled a little, knowing he couldn't see it, and got under the covers of his bed. A few seconds later, I felt a body lye next to me and sighed.

"Good night Simon." I said.

"Night Alisha." I didn't know at the time that this was just one of the things that helped us fall in love with each other.

I woke up the next morning with my hand touching something soft yet firm. The pillows in Simon's little sister's room must have been harder than I thought they were. As I opened my eyes, I saw a figure next to me and was startled for a moment. Where was I? Oh that's right, I couldn't sleep last night so I decided to sleep in Simon's room. So that means…I looked at the figure next to me and smiled. My hand was slightly over his stomach, which was in better shape than I thought. He led there, flat on his back over the covers like he said he would looking calm and collective.

That was one of the things I admired about him even when I thought he was a creepier. He was technically the leader of our little group even though Nathan always seemed like the natural leader. Simon always had the ideas even though nobody would admit he did. He knew how to handle different situations through his knowledge of Sci-Fi movies and just plan common sense. I guess I always had a soft spot for him but didn't completely realize it until the Future Simon came into my life.

His body started to shift a little and my eyes went straight to his face. I watched him as he slowly started to wake up and take in his surroundings. He looked startled for a seconded as he looked up at the ceiling but then even more startled to see me lying right next to him.

"Morning." I said. He looked straight into my eyes, daring me to turn them away.

"Good morning." He simply said back. "How long have you been awake?"

"A few minutes. I was just so comfortable. To be completely honest, I haven't slept that good in a long time."

"Oh okay." We were both silent for a while. I didn't realize that my hand was still on his stomach when he sighed a little. That was probably why he was nervous. Of course, I wouldn't blame him. I began to move my arm when I heard him say, "You don't have to move it."

"What?"

"It's over fabric, your hand I mean. So you don't have to move unless, well, you know, it feels weird."

"What feels weird? Simply touching someone? I don't know about you, but something as simple as that is a big deal for me."

"Even if it's me?" our eyes met again and I felt something in my body that I had never felt before. It was a new sensation, a new feeling that no bloke has ever given me.

"Even if it's you." I whispered. He nodded, got out the bed, and walked to the door.

"Do you like pancakes?" he asked me.

"What bloody person doesn't?" I said smiling at him.

"Well I will take that as a yes and cook some for us. After that, we can figure out how to deal with your friend Felicia." I nodded as he walked out the room and downstairs towards the kitchen. My phone started to ring in my pocket and I fished it out to see that Chloe had texted me. She had been gone the past few weeks on holiday with her older cousin in France. Lucky bastard.

**Hey hun bun. Want 2 meet ^ at my place later?**

_So you are back Chloe! Yes! I would luv to c you for a bit_.

**Cool. See you around 3?**

I agreed and headed down stairs to the smell of food: Pancakes, eggs, slightly burnt bacon, and coffee.

"That smells bloody wonderful." I said to Simon as I grabbed a seat at the table.

"Yeah well, when your parents fight all the time and you have a little sister, you tend to learn how to cook a bit."

We talked as he both finished cooking the meal and also ate it with me. It wasn't anything forced, it just felt normal and natural. He also found out that I secretly loved The X-Men while he thought Adele had some catchy tunes thanks to his sister playing them all he time. Time seemed to fly when I was around him. He was like a friend I never had. Someone who knew how you felt and also could connect with you without competing with you. I definitely felt a totally cliché and cheesy feeling inside of me as I kept talking to him. Before I knew it, it was 2 o'clock.

Simon offered to walk me not only home, but also to Chloe's house as well to make sure that I was safe. I told him I didn't need a baby sitter but he reminded me why I was at his house in the first place. I could tell he was silently being over protective of me, which I didn't mind. That just made me even happier, even though I wouldn't dare show him.

When we got to my house, I quickly took a shower and changed clothes. If I know Chloe like I always do, we would be going to a party later, so I packed a over night bag as well.

"It looks like you are going on Holiday, not to just visit a friend for a few hours. " Simon said to me as I walked into the living room where he waited for me.

"Well I sometimes like to spend the night over at her flat so I figure might as well pack a bag." He nodded and we left my place for Chloe's.

When we reached her flat, which was only a ten-minute walk from mine, I felt something in the air that didn't feel right. I think Simon might have felt it too since he all of a sudden became stiff.

I walked up to her flat and saw that the door was opened just a little and panicked.

"Bu-bu-but we were just talking like-"

Simon put his figure over his lips, motioning me to stay quiet. He looked around and found a large stick across the street for him to use in his defense.

"You don't have to do this," I whispered. "She isn't your friend."

"But you are." He whispered back as he walked inside the house. Nothing seemed like it was out of place, but we both heard a laugh coming from down the hall leading to her room. I grabbed the tennis racquet that Chloe used to work out and Simon and I quietly walked over to her room ready to fight. Before we entered, Simon placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled a little. He then ran into the room and paused. When I walked in there too, I saw a weak looking Chloe, tied to a chair with Felicia walking towards us laughing.

"I thought," she said. "Bring the bait here instead of me looking for me it's self."

* * *

><p>Thanks! And don't forget to review!<p> 


	3. Trapped

Author's Note: So it's been...three years? Two? DOn't remember. But's I'm very sorry it's taken me so long to update this story. I got into RPing on Tumblr, college was kicking my butt, I lived in England for 6 months, and I realized that I needed to get my life together. UGH. So sorry though. I will be getting back into this story though and trying to update as much as I can. Promise. Thanks for sticking with it!

Disclaimer: I do not own misfits. E4 does.

* * *

><p>"What do we do now?"<p>

"Try to escape."

"No shit Sherlock. I mean how do we do that?"

"I'm not quite sure actually."

"Shit these ropes are tight."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize. You're not in the wrong here. But you could have turned invisible. That would have helped a lot."

"That would have made me a coward. To leave a lady to fight by herself is not a very nice thing to do."

We were silent for a while. He was right though. I would have been pissed off that he left me. But at the same time, I would have understood. In the end, everyone left me. Except Simon.

Felicia had gotten Matt, an old friend of ours, to grab Simon as she grabbed me. I fought with her the best I could, but after Matt slammed Simon against the wall, making him slightly unconscious he did the same to me. By the time I came to, the first person I saw was Simon staring at me from across the room on the floor, relieved that I was awake. Matt had worn gloves while tying us up so that he didn't have to physically touch us. Wanting to torture us properly, she left the house to change into something more "comfortable" according to the note she left by me. So if we were lucky, we had just about 20 minutes to come up with a plan and escape with Chloe as well. Poor Chloe, she had fainted from lack of energy by the time we woke up. Felicia must have taken a lot of energy from her.

"We can always trick her." Simon said as though he was reading my thoughts.

"Well don't leave me hanging now. How will we do that?"

"I can disappear. She doesn't really know my powers so she won't know I'm not in the room. I can grab some scissors or a knife and try to cut myself free, and then get you and your friend out of here."

"You don't have to do this you know."

"But I want to."

I quickly tried to change the subject. "I should think of others ways need to find a way for her not to touch us. She can absorb life slash our power from us right?"

"Well actually it's our energy. I figured that bit out after looking at your friend over there. Felicia thinks she could steal not only our energy but our power as well apparently. However, I don't think she can take our power. That's two powers in just one person. And so far, we haven't quite come across a person who was that powerful. I really don't think it's possible to hold onto two powers."

"Too bad that prick Nathan isn't here. We could have used him as a guinea pig." Simon chuckled and I followed. Nathan was an arse but he really could have been helpful right now. He would have probably tried to make a pass at Felicia knowing him., and then that would have helped us a lot. Yet we were without him or the others. It was just the two of us. I really wished Simon was Super Hoodie at this moment. He would have been able to figure this whole thing out.

_Trust him. Learn to love him._

"Let's try your plan." I said. "But you have to promise me you will get out of here too and not do anything to rash, Okay?" I told him. I didn't want to loose him. I wasn't sure if I could go through that again.

Simon was quiet for a few moments until he nodded his head. "Deal." He carefully got up and started to look around the room for a sharp object that could cut through this rope. Suddenly the door slammed and Simon disappeared in front of my eyes.

"I trust you." I whispered, hoping he would hear me before he went on with his plan. My heart started to race as I heard Felicia start to head upstairs and to the room I was in. As she came into view I saw that she did change her clothes and re-did her make-up. She was also wearing a pair of heels I gave to her weeks ago. She walked over to Chloe and placed her hands on either side of the girl's face. Chloe started to shake and her color was slowly going away from her face and her usually lively curly brown hair slowly began to change to a lifeless nest on head.

"Where's the awkward one?" Felicia said in-between smacking her gum and walking away from Chloe. "He left you? See? Not all boys desire you. Now you truly see how it feels."

I huffed. "Whatever Felicia. No boy will go after a bitch like you anyway."

"I learned from the best mate."

"Don't call me that."

"Whateves. Anyway, I didn't need him anyway. He was weak. He didn't even fight Matt." I rolled my eyes.

"Look is this about Ricky? I told you I didn't mean to make-out with him. It just kinda happened."

"Just fucking happened? Make-out? You're fucking kidding me right now. You stole the man I liked for some random shag! It was your power! It was because of your stupid power that he broke up with me."

"Look, I would say sorry, but with everything ."

"You piece of shit!" She kicked me in the stomach. I wanted to grab it, but with my hands tied behind my back, I could barely move to help comfort the pain. "I should stop taking and just kill you know. Steal your power and everything. You have been worthless from the start. A rotten friend and let's not forget a disease to all those around you. No wonder that boy left you behind. You are a ugly piece of shit that-" Felicia jerked forward a little and blood came pouring out of her mouth. My eyes widen and I screamed when suddenly Simon appeared from behind her.

"She is not ugly or a piece of shit. You on the other hand, are just that." Simon pushed something further into her back and Felicia's now lifeless body fell right in front of me, the knife sticking up-right in her back. I refused to cry for this bitch. There was no way I was going to shed a tear. However, I never thought Felicia would die like this. It was hard to believe that she as gone and it was even harder to believe that Simon killed her to save me.

"You okay?" I heard him say. Nodding my head, he proceeded to walk around me and carefully cut the rope around my hands, trying not to touch my skin. Once I was free, I started to rub my wrist as I looked at Felicia's body. "We need to move the body and clean up in here. I'm sure Chloe would hate to have blood all over the place."

"Felicia? I brought some more rope. Hello?" That was Matt's voice. I looked over at Simon, slightly panicing on the inside. I had a feeling about what he was going to say and I agreed. Matt was a old friend, but he had to go as well. He was part of this too. Simon disappeared again before I could even move and I heard a loud yell come from the hallway. Simon reappeared moments later in front of me, un-phased.

"You have a car?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay we need to get it tonight and bury them. "

"I'll go get it right now. The quicker we do this, the faster I can start forgetting about this whole shitty day."


	4. French Vanilla

Next update! Not sure if people are still reading anymore but I'll keep the updates going because I love this story. Here it is! Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Misfits.

* * *

><p>While waiting for the sun to set, we cleaned Chloe's house for her and made it look almost spotless. Well Simon did most of the cleaning while I made sure Chloe looked normal again. She was still very weak and barely stayed awake long to process what was going on. Simon pointed out that Felicia must have sucked some of the life from Chloe taking a few years from her so that she can get stronger for when she took my life force. I wish we didn't kill her right away though. It would have been easier to understand Felicia better if we figure out what her power was and what it could really do. But I wasn't willing to die to find out so killing her was better.<p>

Finally, it was dark enough to move the bodies someplace else. We drove about 45 minutes from Chloe's house to dump the bodies close to a train track. Since it was only two of us having to dig holes and refill them, it took us a longer time to get away from the area.

"So…this was a fun Tuesday wasn't it?" Simon had broken the silence.

"You being sarcastic?"

"Er…maybe?"

I laughed. "It suits you."

He looked straight at me surprised at what I just admitted. Simon always gave me that look whenever I surprised him. His eyes would grow big and his eyebrows would shot up to his forehead for just a second or two before he regained his composure in front of me again. He wasn't like Super Hoodie at all. Super Hoodie would never show me his true emotion. He did raise his eyebrow and smirk at me whenever I amused him, yet that was the only time I saw any kind of emotion come from him. It was kinda refreshing to see a form of Simon act very human like.

We were quiet for a few minutes more before Simon spoke up again. "You know, um, you are always welcomed to stay with me again if you didn't want to go back home. You don't have to though. I just thought maybe-"

"That sounds great actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I don't want to be by myself after that cow tried to kill me. And I really don't want to be around Chloe when she wakes up to explain everything and deal with her whining. I rather go back with you. It's more peaceful." I looked over to him and saw a ghost of a smile form on his lips. It was getting very dark, but I can still see his face just enough to catch it.

After an hour of digging, we were finally able to dump the bodies, cover them, and left. The drive back was just too quiet for my liking and I really didn't want to be sitting in total silence. I asked Simon if he wanted to listen to any music and he agreed. This calmed my nerves a little bit more, but I still felt myself shake a little bit.

I parked a street away from his house and we both walked back to his house together. Once I was inside I walked over to the couch and lay down.

"Did you want to sleep here or go back to my sister's room?" I heard him say. I didn't say anything. I couldn't say anything. I was too exhausted to move my mouth and form words. I wanted to continue to stay strong in front of Simon so he didn't think I was weak, but how could I? It wasn't normal to not show emotion. It wasn't normal to act like Super Hoodie.

"Sometimes, we can't always keep the mask on." Simon said. "We have to take them off eventually. It's like every great superhero. Batman was composed, but not every second of the day. The same goes for Superman, Iron Man, Spiderman, and even the Hulk. Well the Hulk becomes the Hulk purely through emotion.

"What I'm trying to say is that, if you want to scream, you can do that. If you want to punch something, that is acceptable. If you want to cry, go on and cry. But just know I will be there for you if you need me too. I won't leave you. I promise."

"Do you mean it? Like mean every word you said?"

"Without a doubt." Simon left the room to give me some space and the only thing I could think about was kissing him. I felt that same warmth from his speech like I did when I was with his future self. He did actually care about me and wanted to protect me. He did want me to be myself and not someone else. He didn't want me to pretend any more. And I was okay with that.

The next morning I woke up on the couch with a blanket draped over me. It was close to 5 AM but I was wide-awake. I was finally able to calm down and relax. My phone rang just ten minutes after I woke up and I grabbed it to see it was Chloe called. Shit. Do I answer it? Maybe I should ignore it…

"Hello?"

"What the fuck happened yesterday? First I was at home getting ready to got out with my sister before she canceled on me and then the next, Felicia and Matt break into my house and knock me out. I have the feeling you were there but I'm not sure. You would never bathe me."

"Damn right I wouldn't."

"So this was all a dream?"

"Well you are calling at fifteen past. Which is fucking ridiculous may I add?"

"Sorry."

"Right."

"Well I'll just go back to sleep then. I have no clue what drink I had last night to knock me out like I did, but it was one heck of a drink I made myself that's for sure. Are you sure you didn't come over with some ciders?"

"Gross Chloe, I don't drink ciders."

"Cheap wine coolers?"

"Bye Chloe."

"Fine. Bye." I turned my phone off and started to walk around the house a little. I didn't know where to go exactly but I did find myself outside of Simon's room. I wanted to knock but for some reason I felt like I was twelve and not a girl hitting 21 soon. What the fuck was wrong with me?

"Couldn't sleep?" I jumped after I heard that voice coming from behind me. "Sorry I didn't mean-"

"You're fine Simon. I was the one sneaking around. This is your house after all."

There was a brief pause before I spoke up again. "Thanks again for everything. You didn't have to help, but you did it anyway."

"I would do anything for you." he quickly said. I smiled and muttered a thank you.

"Would you like to wash up now that you have some energy? Maybe we can talk or play cards or something."

"I would like that."

"I'll um…Not sure if my sister's clothes fit you but you can try?"

"Actually if you can grab my overnight bag that I was going to take to Chloe's from my car, that would be great. I have something in there."

While Simon was gone, I went to the bathroom to wash up. He had gotten out a towel for me to use and even had a toothbrush ready as well. He was truly prepared for any situation and not only that but he was so patient with me.

You fall in love with me…

I wasn't sure if admiring a person being patient with me was falling in love with them, but I could start to see that I did very much care for him and that I was grateful for this.

After my shower, I walked back to the living room to see a cup of Hot Coco and a biscuit waiting for me. Grinning and left the cup up to smell it and saw that it was French Vanilla, my favorite. Before I took a sip, I noticed that there was a note where the cup sat. Picking it up, I examined it and sighed. Simon just didn't know how much he meant to me right now. Later on, I would tell him that it was the little things he did to make me love him because he always remembered the most important little facts that I would forget.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Alisha, <em>

_I remember you once mentioning at the Community Center that you loved French Vanilla Coco and would fancy one after a hard days work since it was raining. So, I decided to make you a cup instead of making you some tea. The past two days have been tiring but I do not regret it. _

_Have a good night,_

_Simon. _


End file.
